


Within Grey Skies

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Flying Lessons, Hogwarts, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt: Layer, Snow Day, established rleionship, hopefully, hp ua, with a hint of darker themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Katie was promised a flying lesson by one slytherin captain...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to go to the pure fluff, but my brain had to add that pinch of potentially dark undertone. Of course. The 'layer' of this drabble was supposed to be the snow, or some blankets but no, it was the emotional layers Marcus found himself in. And the sky lol. Happy reading regardless!

“It’s snowing outside,” Katie motions to a window in the dungeon hall. At ground level, its already drowned in heavy white flakes.  
  
“So? There’s still plenty we can practice in here.”  
  
Katie rolls her eyes, pushing the incorrigible Slytherin captain. Always one thing on his mind,  
  
“You promised.”  
  
“I did,” Marcus returns easily, well versed in smoothing the ruffled coat of his lioness, “And we will. But this is hardly the weather for it love.”  
  
Katie’s not particularly in the mood to listen but she as she gazes outside the window, she can’t help admitting his covers sound awfully comforting.  
  
“We go out, as soon as the skies clear,” Katie decrees and Marcus isn’t one to waste an opportunity. Especially not with a lioness like her.  
  
He shouldn’t be giving her flying instruction, or helping her with potions, but Marcus has always been a terrible student. He knows seeing her is wrong for the both of them but being up in the sky with her makes him forget the troubles of the world down below.  
  
No purebloods and mudbloods, no Gryffindor and Slytherin. No family name to live and die by.  
  
Just him, Marcus, and a girl named Katie Bell.


End file.
